marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
White Lion
Backstory Working with his dad, Hunter, Daniel Sekhem helped the Hatut Zeraze do what he thought was right for many years. The Hatut Zeraze was the former Wakandan secret police that was banished by King T’Challa for their cruelness towards civilians. After their exile, they moved to America to bring down levels of criminal activity. Daniel’s mother died at childbirth and thus he was very loyal to his father, also known as the White Wolf. Daniel enjoyed listening to Hunter’s stories and was always concerned about the “corruption” in the Wakandan government ruled by King T’Challa, who was Hunter’s adoptive brother. Daniel was always suspicious about why his father seemed to choke up every time he mentions Wakanda, but he never asked because it never seemed too important to him at the time. One day Daniel noticed a huge gash going across his father’s arm. Daniel was about 14 years old when this happened, so he was old enough to see the worry in his father’s eyes. His father told him to pack his things immediately, but it was too late. Police officers began to break down Daniel’s door to take his father away. Daniel was confused, so he demanded to see who was in charge and his demands were met when he saw Director Nick Fury leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury told him why they arrested his father and who he really was. He told him why he was banished from Wakanda not because of corruption but because of his irrationality when he became angry, he also told him about his extreme violence when it came to people who did something he didn’t like. He killed anyone who wasn’t loyal to him. Daniel didn’t believe Fury so he left to Wakanda for more answers. At Wakanda Daniel had a great life living in Wakanda he was adopted by T’Challa and his wife Storm and found out everything he needed to know about who his father was. He felt so betrayed by his father, but it all makes sense now the reason he was so bitter towards Wakanda. While in school Daniel didn’t have many friends, being the only student of his race. He spent most of his time studying the forgotten lion cult and the lion god Sekhmet. Daniel prayed to this god every night asking for the truth from everyone. In Wakanda there is a ritual in that manhood could only be achieved by walking from one side of Wakanda to another. As for a descendant of a king, after this journey you must meet and kill either a black panther, lion or a crocodile so that when you return in Wakanda you will be leader of a cult based on the animal you have killed. While Daniel prepared on one side of Wakanda he anxiously awaited the journey’s completion. He waited for the sun to dawn, as that was his starting signal. Daniel started his journey in a rush, hoping to get to the Wakandan jungle quickly so that he could meet a lion and revive the lion cult. Finally he got to the jungle and saw a lion, only there was something peculiar about this lion as it appeared to be albino. “So” Daniel said to the lion “I was hoping to get more of a challenge than a white lion…. Haha white lion I like the sound of that.” Before the lion had a chance to react, Daniel attacked, he picked up a sharp stick off the ground and stabbed the lion right in the heart. Daniel felt horrible about what he did and he promised as prince to change these rules so no other animal got hurt. Daniel started to run to the other side but something weird happened he was moving extremely fast. It was almost as if he had super speed just like the lion god Sekhmet. Right before he entered the gates of Wakanda he heard gun shots and explosions. He ran to get a closer look and witnessed a man with a skull-like face battling T’Challa. The man shot him with an electric blast, thus knocking him out. Daniel ran over to him and demanded answers, Firebolt said, “I’m just finishing what my father started. Now I can leave.” “No,” I replied “If you attack Wakanda, you attack me” “So be it” His bracelets began to fire electric bolts, but with his super speed Daniel was able to dodge them and attack, he punched with all might right in the chest. A blow like that would at least make a man fall, but strangely this had no effect on him. “Funny” Firebolt said “For someone who lives in Wakanda, the home of vibranium, you sure don’t notice it when you come in contact with it “What is your name?” “Andreas Macabre, but you may only call me Firebolt,” With that he aimed his bracelets down and rocketed out of Wakanda. After T’Challa regained consciousness, he told everyone what had happened. Firebolt was Baron Macabre’s son, one of T’Challa’s villains, and he had come to seek revenge on him. After the chaos was resolved Daniel told everyone his story about his journey and how he would now like to be called the White Lion in honor of the lion he killed to become prince. While looking at the ground where Firebolt blasted off, Daniel found something shining on the ground, he picked it up and he suddenly felt so revived. He stashed the amulet in his pocket and walked away. This was a treasure he didn’t want any getting a hold of. After his decision of becoming the White Lion he decided that he can help many other people not just in Wakanda but as a super hero. From then on, Daniel checked in with Wakanda whenever he could, but he spent most his time with the X-Men helping his Aunt Storm at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Category:Heroes Category:X-men Category:Males